<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank-Yous go a long way by SaraVrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105449">Thank-Yous go a long way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites'>SaraVrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Community: snapedom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Redemption, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from summer break, after the events of the Philosopher's Stone, Harry works up the courage to go and thank professor Snape for his unexpected aid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank-Yous go a long way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"P-Professor Snape?" </p><p>Severus looked away from the book he had just opened and raised an eyebrow in seeing who had just appeared on the other side of the door, which had just been closed after the lesson. His expression concealed a slight, yet excited surprise.</p><p>At first annoyed by the interruption, he calmed down immediately after seeing those eyes, so familiar to him, springing up from behind the door jamb. He faked his usual aloofness.</p><p>"Come here, Potter" he said unstressed "and close that door." Harry did as he said, but then he stood there, almost glued to the closed door. Could he get detention for that interruption? Despite all that he had learned about his professor, he couldn't help but be intimidated by that black figure looking straight at him. The boy hesitated.</p><p>"So?" urged Snape impatiently; he was starting to think it was only a waste of time. Not that he was hoping for anything more.</p><p>"Well, see, I... See, I wanted... What you did for.. me..." Severus started to understand where the boy was getting at, and immediately hid the mild embarrassment that was making his way through the cracks of his usual aplomb. He made up a perplexed expression on his face, never looking away from Harry.</p><p>"Thank you." the boy eventually worked up, with a dry tone, as if he got those words out of his mouth with great effort, all in one breath. He was clearly not at ease, but still, acting in a way that was so typical of him, he was firmly standing on his feet, as if to say he wouldn't have retreated that unusual confession. He stared at his professor, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Snape had a few moments of hesitation. When was the last time he heard those words pronounced towards him? For a second, the dry sincerity they were pronounced with by the boy, it was as if they eased the burden on his soul a bit. For a moment, he had seen in those eyes Lily forgiving him, acknowledging his efforts to redempt himself. For a moment, just for a moment, he had almost heard an apology from James Potter, the pureblood whose son had the heart to acknowledge the hard work of that insignificant half-blood. Because even if he refused to admit it, something in the never-healed cracks of his pride kept screaming that he was <em>less</em>.</p><p>He realized his student was looking at him puzzled, but with a lively and arrogant stare that enlightened his character and genealogy. "Duty" he then answered, absentmindedly, still deep in his thoughts. Harry nodded discretely; he started do leave, intolerant to that strange tension.</p><p>"After all," Snape betrayed his well-concealed feelings with that unusual will to converse. Harry stopped on the threshold of the not-yet-wide-open door, looked back at his professor, eyes peeled, waiting. Severus saw some students in the hallway, then looked back at the boy: the concern in the latter's eyes - or maybe all the noise from the corridor - brought him back to reality, to his role as a teacher, as a spy, to his reputation. All that burden seemed to fall back on his shoulders entirely, and that <em>thank you</em> got lost in the noisy crowd of students behind the door. "Duty; after all – he repeated, marking his words to fake firmness – I'm a professor, it was just my duty."</p><p>Harry nodded again, forced a smile, and sneaked out, closing the door behind him. “Weird man” he though. “Was it even worth it?” Snape's strange reaction made him feel bolder than he was before entering that room.</p><p>For his part, Severus sticked his nose back into the pages of his book, but it took him a while before he could dive back into reading. Something — something infinitesimally small, something almost intangible — was a little less cold inside him. <em>A small flame, in all that endless darkness, had been lit up. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>